


REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven

by Sian265



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Fandom: Anita Blake: Please read author’s note before reading story.Pairing: Asher/NathanielRating: Very NC-17! Strong language and sexual contentWarnings: Please read authors notesSummary: A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.Archive: Please ask first, can be found at my LJ or fan fiction update group.A/N: The only parts of Laurell’s world I used in this story were the characters names and descriptions. The world and plot are my own. You do not have to know the world of Anitaverse to read this tale, if you enjoy vampires and shifters then you might like this.A/N2: This is complete AU, be warned, the only things common or like canon are their names and descriptions.Originally posted Oct. 2005





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my most favorite stories I ever wrote. I modeled Asher somewhat after Brian Kinney from QaF

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter One

Asher ignored the bouncer and the bouncer wisely stayed clear of Asher. Being a vampire had its advantages. Asher didn’t need to take a moment for his eyes to adjust to the smoky dark interior of the club, but he did however, pause in disgust as his Prada’s stuck to the floor. Couldn’t these damn clubs just once mop their floors? There had to be some rulebook somewhere that said customers shoes should stick to the floor. Once his expensive footwear was free, Asher ventured past the door and took a casual glance around the club.

 

‘Typical,’ he thought, nothing new here for him to see or do. There were quite a few of his kind around, but then weres always pulled in the vamps; nothing like a shot of lycanthrope blood. A few old ones occupied a front and center stage table, still dressed in their power suits with arrogant gazes firmly fixed. They gave Asher the once over, but once was it. He put off enough ‘don’t fuck with me’ vibes to make even the oldest vamp pause. He drew second and third glances from the younger bloods in the crowd, some envious, some lustful, but most just fearful.

 

Asher was vain enough to appreciate the envy and lust, and just enough of an asshole to love the fear. His golden-blond beauty had served him well enough over the ages, but it was the scars that assured his survival. They told their own story, one that very few knew, and those that guessed were wrong. But hell, Asher wasn’t going to correct them, they had their uses. He knew his eyes were what most remembered, after the scars of course. The ice-blue gaze, he had been told, could cut his enemies in half. Asher’s own personal vanity was his long golden hair with its slight curl. He had let the mane grow until it brushed the top of his ass, and he liked nothing better than to run it across his prey’s bodies while they lay before him, petrified.

 

Asher chose a spot along the back that put his back against the wall but with a view of the entire club. Nothing Asher hated more than surprises. He watched with amusement as one of the old ones snapped their fingers and a young blood went a-running. Everybody used everybody. The older vamps used the younger vamps – filled their heads with mumbo-jumbo. They had everyone under a hundred believing that they could fly, turn into bats, who knew what the hell else. Point was the younger bloods were scared shitless of the old ones. Asher had yet to see any vamp turn into a damn bat. But that was how vamp politics worked, the old ones set the rules and the young ones served and followed.

 

The old ones were masters of illusion, add hundreds of years of false information and that’s how they controlled the younger vampires. If the young ones ever figured out that the wool had been pulled over their eyes, the old ones were in for a shake-up. By the time they did, they were the old ones. The older vampires did have one skill or mindset if you will, and that was they had learned to kill coldly and without remorse. The young vampires still clung to their morality and the rules of their previous society. It took a good hundred years to break them of that habit.

 

Asher could have had his own harem of eager young bloods if he wanted, but he had taste. Thus, he wandered, always staying on the fringes of the vamp world, content to be left alone. Besides, Asher knew he deserved his asshole title, hell what was the point of living this long if one had to be nice all the time. He had gone from being adored and worshiped for his beauty to being a boogie man, but to Asher, his scars were his badge of honor. He had fought and survived. Those over-dressed princes sitting in the front row couldn’t say that. Hell, they would probably run screaming into the night at the first sight of a holy item.

 

Asher’s thoughts were interrupted by the approach of a human. He kept his gaze disinterested and trained on the empty stage, but he watched the slime ball from the corner of his eye. Asher wondered what the man was selling.

 

The man stood next to him, waiting for Asher to acknowledge him, but Asher made no move to do so. He felt a smirk escaping at the squirming of the human.

 

“Welcome friend, welcome to La izquierda del” the man finally said, probably realizing that Asher wasn’t going to say anything, he rushed on. “Anything you see that you like, you just let me know. I’ll take care of you.” The little man promised, and Asher took his eyes off the stage to look down into the man’s eager gaze.

 

‘Left of the road.’ It figured, Asher thought. It strangely fit this hole-in-the-wall bar. Asher couldn’t figure out why the little Mexican approached him, why not the richly dressed ones in the front row? Maybe he had, Asher snorted to himself. For all he knew the man made the offer his standard greeting. Asher wasn’t unaware that despite his attire of jeans and leather jacket, he spoke of wealth; the clothes and shoes clearly designer.  At least Asher now had an idea of what was available at the club. Food, he already knew, he had made sure that he could feed at the club before he even thought of stepping inside. However, the tantalizing idea of more wetted Asher’s interest. It had been a while since he had a playmate for the night.

 

Asher said nothing, but he gave the man a small nod and turned his eyes back to the stage. Asher felt a stirring in his groin and found himself hoping that there would be something worth his time in this place, but looking around once more in disgust, he really doubted it.

 

Asher leaned back against the wall. He crossed his arms and settled in to watch as the lights went out and a spotlight highlighted the still empty stage. Smoke began to crawl across the stage and a throbbing beat began pulsating the club floors and walls. The beat heated Asher’s blood and his attention sharpened. Asher didn’t recognize the music. It was a cross between techno and a darker Latin beat. The drums were lower sounding and the pace lazy, reminding him of a slow fuck, the kind that lasted all night and left a burn the next day.

 

The spotlight was the only light on in the club, but it was a dim spot and even with vampire vision, Asher could only see the barest outline of the body on stage; the well-endowed outline screamed male. The figure was unmoving and stood tall for several seconds. Then the beat of the music changed and the dancer moved to the floor, crouching on all fours. The beat grew in frequency and volume, but still the dancer did not move. Slowly the lights began to swirl and throb, matching the beat of the music. The colors swirling through the club were lighter than Asher imagined they would be in a strip club; lavenders and blues bathed the squatting body, reminding him of innocence and springtime.

 

Gradually, the colors began forming circles of light. They started small and then grew until the dancers body was surrounded by circles of colored light, only then did the still form move. The body rose and moved sensuously back and forth for a few moments before, with arms outspread, he started to spin. The lights brightened and Asher’s interest sharpened as he watched a waterfall of hair twirl about the stage. The dancer had hair to his ankles and the rich auburn color caught the lights making it appear as if it was afire. Asher’s eyes followed every swirl and dip; he caught glimpses of eyes, lips, and an upper body with hard pink nipples.

 

His body left the support of the wall as Asher took a step forward. He thought he saw lavender eyes, but couldn’t be sure because of the lights. But, no, there was the flash again. The dancer had eyes the color of violet jewels. Asher wet his lips.

 

The dancer’s hand grasped the support pole on stage and with the force of his spinning he swung himself around the pole, his hair wrapping about his body and shielding it from the audience before he stopped and rubbed himself slowly against the pole. The hiss of desire he inspired could be heard from several throats in the club. Asher stepped back into the shadows and leaned once more against the wall. He had decided.

 

Asher’s eyes reluctantly left the dancer and he fixed his gaze on the man who had approached him earlier. It didn’t take a word to capture his attention, one glance from Asher’s eyes was enough and the man almost tripped over himself hurrying to the vampire’s side.

 

Asher got right to the point. “I want him,” he said simply and abruptly, no question about price. “All night,” he added, handing the man a wad of bills. He wanted to take his time with his dancer.

 

 

“There are other offers -.” The man started to say, foolishly perhaps thinking he could bargain.

 

Asher hissed and his hand shot out grabbing the man around the throat, he tightened his hold only once, before he leaned down, letting the fool see his sharp teeth and blazing eyes. “All night – mine,” he spat before releasing the man’s throat and shoving him away.

 

The man stumbled once before gaining his footing, he cleared his throat, hands rubbing the abused flesh. “N-no problem. I’ll send Nathaniel over after his set.” The man rushed the words out and before he even finished speaking was moving away from Asher. He did not dare count the money Asher paid.

 

Now that his point had been made, Asher returned to his relaxed stance and his eyes went back to his dancer. ‘Nathaniel.’  It fit, Asher thought. He could tell the boy was young and not fully developed. He had to be 18 to work in the clubs, but Asher bet Nathaniel wasn’t much older than that. He was small, only about 5’5” or 5’6” at most and slim. Asher liked the boy’s clean lines with just the barest hint of muscle. The dancer’s skin was soft looking and had a nice healthy glow. Asher couldn’t wait to taste him, and as he watched the young were’s hips thrust back and forth, fuck him, he thought with a savage thrill.

 

Asher was aware of the interest his dancer was arousing in the vamps sitting in the front row. ‘Too late, suckers,’ he thought with a smirk. Asher’s interest in the club and show were over, he had what he had come for. Moving to the door, he made his impatience obvious by standing with his arms crossed over his chest. He heard the applause and catcalls as Nathaniel finished his act and he watched as the owner pulled the boy aside with a rough hand wrapped about the dancer’s arm. He saw the man relay his orders and saw Nathaniel’s eyes fly in his direction. The boy said something to the manager and the man nodded and headed towards Asher.

 

Asher felt a brief stab of fear. ‘Was the dancer rejecting him? Did the scars disgust the boy?’ Asher shook his head, furious with himself. ‘Fuck this!’ he thought, he didn’t need this shit. The little were would be better off in Asher’s hands than any other vamp here tonight. He would have given the dancer a ride he would have never forgotten. Asher started to turn away and was almost out the door, when the owner foolishly grabbed his arm.

 

In a flash, the small Hispanic man was lying several feet away, stunned atop a crushed table where Asher had flung him. The young were, Nathaniel, was at Asher’s side before the vampire could move to finish the owner.

 

The boy wisely didn’t touch Asher, but he spoke urgently. “Please, it’s my fault. He was just coming to ask if you wanted me to shower, if you wanted me clean.”

 

The soft, frightened voice caught his attention and pulled Asher from his rage. Asher looked down into the dancer’s violet eyes. He could see the fear there, but he sensed it wasn’t aimed at him, but instead at the owner. That he was afraid of the man surprised Asher greatly. Why would a were fear a mere human? However, the longer he stared at the boy, the less the human concerned him. He took one of the were’s smaller hands, his thumb unconsciously rubbing along the soft skin there. He drew the boy away toward the door.

 

“Come,” Asher ordered softly, only aware of his need to get the boy alone.

 

The young were wore little except the robe the owner had thrown him when he left the stage, but he said nothing, just followed Asher out of the club.

 

The ride was silent. Asher was content to breath deeply, enjoying the were’s scent and the curl of anticipation it brought to his gut. His companion seemed comfortable with the silence also. The boy sat still, eyes trained out the window, completely composed, until they pulled up in front of Asher expensive hotel. Asher could see the lithe body tense and he could smell Nathaniel rising anxiety.

 

Asher sat silent for a moment, nor did he unlock the door for the waiting valet. Finally, after watching the clenching and unclenching of the boys hands, he spoke. “You know one of the best parts about being wealthy?” His voice was soft, meant to comfort and put at ease the nervous were.

 

Nathaniel looked at him, surprised by the gentle words. “What?” he asked, biting his lip and looking past Asher to the waiting valet.

 

Asher opened his door, but he did not get out of the car right away. He turned back to Nathaniel. “Part of being rich is not giving a fuck what others think.” Asher left the car only to move to Nathaniel’s side where he opened the boy’s door himself.

 

He took Nathaniel’s hand, refusing to allow the boy to cower in the car. He watched and felt a brief surprised flash of pride when the were straightened his shoulders and walked beside Asher into the hotel. They attracted attention, of course. Asher could feel the were’s rising panic as the whispers and looks grew the closer they got to the elevators. Asher placed a hand solidly against the boy’s back and, leaning down, he whispered in Nathaniel’s ear.

 

“Fuck them, were the best looking pair in the hotel.” Asher looked around, blue glare and scared face daring any further remarks. He and Nathaniel entered the elevator alone, and Asher pressed the button that would take them to the penthouse.

 

Nathaniel was silent, but Asher could feel the younger man leaning back against the comfort of Asher’s hand. Asher guided the dancer inside the suite. “Bedroom is through that door,” he said indicating with a nod of his head the location of the room. Nathaniel said nothing only nodded that he understood and went directly to the bedroom. Asher stared after the boy, appreciating the trim figure wrapped tightly in the terrycloth robe. He couldn’t wait to unwrap the boy and see what he bought.

 

 

Asher went to the desk and grabbed the ‘Do not Disturb’ sign, he opened the suite door and hung the notice. Making his way back inside and to the bedroom, Asher striped off his leather jacket and uncaring of the expensive garment, tossed it across the room in the general direction of the sofa. He entered the bedroom, noticing that the were had not turned on any lights nor had the boy moved further than the middle of the room. He stood, still and silent, following Asher with those lavender-colored eyes. For the moment, Asher ignored the boy. He went to the side of the king size bed and turned on a small lamp. Asher moved back to the end of the bed and he sprawled out across it. Asher reclined back on his elbows and looked at his companion.

 

“Drop the robe,” he ordered, voice low and rough, the beginnings of the desire coloring his tone.

 

Asher licked his dry lips as the boy dropped his covering. The were started to move toward the bed and Asher, but Asher halted him with a raised hand. “No, stay still,” he said, eyes running up and down the boy’s exposed body.

 

He could see the slight nerves in the boy, the tenseness of the arms and shoulders, and the rapid up and down movement of his Adams apple as the were swallowed nervously. Damn but the boy was beautiful, Asher felt his cock start to fill with blood. Nathaniel’s auburn hair was a little wild after his dance but hung straight and thick down his back. His purple-hued eyes were surrounded by long auburn lashes and finely arched brows. His cheeks and mouth were pink-tinted with that look of a young healthy male. He had a perfect slender, arched nose with a slight flair to the nostrils that gave the boy a slight wild look that appealed to Asher greatly. The smaller male was flawlessly formed. Beautiful long legs and a very well endowed cock for someone so short, Asher couldn’t wait to taste those nipples or that dick.

 

Despite his growing need, Asher did not move. “Do you have a problem with me feeding while I fuck you?” he asked, rather matter-of-factly. He hoped the were didn’t, he wanted them both to enjoy this night, and that thought unsettled him. He had never cared before if he pleased his food, Asher shook his head at himself, time to get rid of that bullshit thinking.

 

He was impressed with the were’s composure so far. The dancer’s eyes had stayed locked on his since he entered the bedroom and besides the slight body clues, he had remained perfectly still. Nathaniel’s answer also pleased him. “Whatever you’d like,” was the response and oh did Asher like that response.

 

Asher rose from the bed and approached Nathaniel. He circled Nathaniel slowly, eyes taking in every part of Nathaniel's body visible to him. The were had beautiful thighs and one of the best asses that Asher had ever seen. The small exquisitely shaped cheeks were blemish free and Asher could tell they’d fit his hands perfectly. He stood behind the boy, eyes not leaving the smooth skin of Nathaniel back and ass.

 

“What brand of were are you?” Asher whispered very close to the boy’s ear. ‘Leopard’ was the boy’s answer and Asher hummed his approval against the were’s back. Asher stepped closer to the boy’s body, the heat coming off Nathaniel was tempting Asher to lose some of his control, but he didn’t want to rush this.

 

Asher liked to play this game with himself. He’d tease and bring his control right to the breaking point, seeing how much anticipation and how much he could build his desires up before he acted. He didn’t allow their bodies to so much a brush, but stood close enough so that he could feed off the heat and nerves of the were. Finally, after closing his eyes and just being still for several moments, Asher opened his eyes and moved away. Enough playing, Asher was more than ready to sink into this dancer’s body, in more ways than one.

 

He moved to the side of the bed, and keeping the boy’s gaze captured with his own, he stripped off his clothes, letting them fall where they lay. He heard the were’s sharp intake of breath, and stopped before removing his jockstrap. He could see the boy’s eyes locked on the scars that ran down the right side of his body.

 

“They bother you,” he asked, something he had ever bothered to ask another soul.

 

Nathaniel surprised him though. The young male moved closer to Asher and raised a hand, shooting a questioning glance into Asher’s eyes before his hand lightly touched the vampires ruined chest. Asher was shocked and a little disconcerted at the sheen of moisture that appeared in the boy’s eyes, but he permitted the gentle touch.

 

“Who could mar such beauty?” was the softly asked inquiry, and Asher felt his stomach clench at the were’s words.

 

He couldn’t remember the last time someone had offered him genuine sympathy, felt sorrow on his behalf, and Asher’s gaze softened. He reached a hand up and cupped Nathaniel smooth cheek. Just a moment, he thought, he’d let himself enjoy this feeling, but then Asher’s gaze hardened. He recalled all to well the last time he let his tender feelings for another rule him. Fuck, he still bore of the scars from that folly.

 

“Lay on the bed, Nathaniel,” he ordered, removing his hand from the boy’s face. “On your stomach,” was his second command as the were moved to obey him. He saw Nathaniel tense, but to his credit he complied.

 

Asher moved closer to the bed. “Open your legs,” he whispered; getting more turned on the longer he eyed the spread-eagle body in his bed.

 

Asher moved to the foot of the bed. Here he had an unobstructed view of the boy’s ass. He could see the smooth balls pressed flat against the bed and the tiny pink hole that just waited for Asher’s dominance. Asher crawled from the foot of the bed, up between the boy’s legs until he could lay his body flat atop the younger male’s. He pressed heavily against the warm skin under him, and heard the breathless moan he drew from the boy’s throat. If it was desire or fear, Asher didn’t care. He rubbed himself like the cat would under him, against the boy’s skin and hair, and breathed deeply of Nathaniel’s vanilla scent.

 

Asher could feel his cock hardening further against the boy’s ass, and he pressed down and released his hips several times, enjoying the teasing. He buried his nose in the were’s abundant hair, rooting just by moving his head, he uncovered the succulent skin Nathaniel’s neck. Fighting the urge to bite down, Asher moved away reluctantly. There were other areas he wanted to taste.

 

Asher trailed his tongue down the boy’s smooth back. He licked and nibbled along the back of the were’s thighs and grinned when he heard an answering groan from the boy. This he knew was the result of pleasure. Asher moved to his knees and sat back on his heels. Both palms reached forward and cupped the plump cheeks of the boy’s ass, he squeezed, enjoying the resiliency of young flesh. He separated the cheeks, and just looked at the were’s hole. His mouth watered.

 

Asher leaned down and licked along the boy’s crack, he hummed in his throat at the rich taste and earthy smell. His hands grasped Nathaniel’s hips, keeping him still. He licked along the outer rim of muscles guarding the boy’s entrance. Leaning back, Asher enjoyed the sight of the wet twitching hole. This time he applied pressure, steadily thrusting in and out until the muscles relaxed and he was able to get his tongue inside. He could feel the body under his hands fighting to move and the were’s cries were gaining in volume. Asher continued to tongue-fuck the boy for several minutes, stopping only when he felt Nathaniel’s body begin to tense. He didn’t want him cumming quite yet.

 

His hands guided Nathaniel’s hips, urging his body to turn over. Asher felt a great deal of satisfaction at the heavily lidded eyes and sweat dampened face of the were. His eyes roamed down Nathaniel’s body, past his hard nipples to his leaking cock. Ordinarily, Asher required a bit more foreplay, but tasting the were had pushed him to his limit, he wanted to fuck Nathaniel, now.

 

Asher spread Nathaniel’s legs wider, moving firmly between them. He put two fingers against the boy’s lips. “Suck them,” he ordered, and Asher moaned as the were took the fingers into his mouth. The boy’s hot tongue bathed them thoroughly, getting them nice and wet. Asher removed his hand reluctantly and brought the wet fingers down to the boy’s entrance, pushing firmly, he thrust both inside the tight entrance, stretching it quickly.

 

Removing them, he took hold of the boy’s legs and placed them high upon his shoulders, raising Nathaniel’s ass off the mattress. This was Asher’s preferred position for fucking. Nothing he liked better than tender thigh and biting into the rich femoral artery while a tight hole gripped his dick. Asher took hold of his cock and placed it at the boy’s entrance. “Ready?” he asked, but not waiting for an answer before he thrust forward, piercing the were and burying his cock all the way inside.

 

Asher groaned and didn’t move. He waited for Nathaniel’s body to adjust, there was a difference between rough sex and deliberate pain, and Asher had no interest in the latter. Once he felt the hole relax and loosen, Asher pulled back and thrust forward, much slower this time. He wanted to savor this. Nathaniel was tight and his hands gripped Asher’s shoulders forcefully. The were was moaning and his dick was rock-hard against Asher’s stomach. He figured the boy was enjoying it.

 

Asher kept the slow pace, he would pull out till just the head of his dick was still inside before sliding back in, nice and easy. He never increased the speed of his thrust, and it was not until the body under him was arching and crying out continuously that he took the boy’s cock in hand. He stroked rapidly and in countermotion of his thrust. Asher rubbed the leaking head with his thumb, spreading the were’s fluids all along the top of the boy’s shaft.

 

Asher felt he channel begin to clench around his dick, now was his moment. And just as Nathaniel began shooting, Asher struck. His fangs sank deep into the boy’s thigh, and he drank and rode out the boy’s release. Asher was dimly aware of the were’s scream, but the rich blood filled his mouth and he was gone.

 

Asher drank and drank, and his cock got harder and harder. Each slide inside and each swallow brought him closer. His eyes were clenched closed and the colors behind his shut eyelids began swirling faster and just when he thought he would pass out, he let go.

 

Asher released the boy’s leg and thrust once more and with a growl, he spilled himself, filling the boy up until seed ran out and pooled under the boy’s thighs. Asher felt like he would never stop cumming. Finally, his balls empty and stomach full, he collapsed atop Nathaniel, vaguely, he felt the boy’s arms wrap tight around him…Asher drifted, content…

 

 

To be continued...

   
  
---


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Two

 

He was sure he was dreaming, his favorite dream. The one where his dick was being sucked…

 

Asher drifted to consciousness hard and aching with lycanthrope blood and sex singing through his veins. His morning hard-on was enclosed in a hot young mouth. What a way to greet the day, Asher thought, as he moaned.

 

Asher opened his eyes and looked down into the lavender gaze of his over-night guest. He could only watch as a pink tongue swirled around the head of his cock, gathering the leaking seed there and swallowing it. He groaned and his head fell back onto the pillow, eyes closing in joy as his cock was serviced, delightfully.

 

The tongue licked from the base of his erection to the tip, wetting the entire shaft. His balls received a bath as well, before they were drawn into that tight hot mouth; Asher moaned and trembled as first one then the other was sucked upon, gently. The tip of that very talented tongue traveled back up the thick vein on the underside of his cock, flicking across the head, back and forth. Finally, when only after Asher thought he was going insane, his dick was drawn into the were’s mouth, the lips making a tight seal around the head. Then the sucking started...up and down, again and again. Letting off on the upstroke, tightening on the down stroke...Asher couldn’t remember ever being sucked off so well.

 

The boy’s gag reflex or lack thereof was amazing, and Asher’s hips shot up off the bed when he was swallowed all the way down to the root, the dancer’s throat tight around the tip of his cock. Then Nathaniel moaned...and with a loud cry, Asher shot his load down the boy’s throat. Nathaniel drank all Asher had and licked his cock clean before releasing it and sitting back on his heels, purple gaze calm just watching Asher.

 

Asher sighed, now he had to get rid of his guest. He always hated this part. They got clingy...

 

“What are you still doing here?” he asked. Asher arched a brow at the silent dancer. “I only paid for last night so I hope that blowjob was on the house.” Asher rose and moved to pick up his clothes from the night before, gathering the boy’s robe and tossing it at the dancer.

 

The were silently pulled the robe on. Once covered, he again met Asher’s gaze, no emotion showing in his eyes. “It was. You taste good,” was all the dancer offered.

 

Asher nodded, but said nothing, once more impressed by the boy’s manner. “You need a way home or to the club or something?” Asher asked.

 

Nathaniel tightened the belt on his robe and followed Asher into the suite’s living room. “No, I just need to call, someone will come pick me up.”

 

Asher waited, surprisingly patiently, for the boy to make his call and for his ride to arrive. He sent the were off with a hundred dollar tip and gratefully closed the door behind him. The boy had almost worn him out last night and all Asher wanted now was a hot, steamy shower.

 

Asher rubbed the towel briskly over his body, cursing when he heard a knock at the door. Wrapped only in a towel, Asher opened the door, and smiled at the sight of the two vamp pups standing there. His smirk grew until a hint of fang showed. Asher said nothing, only leaned against the doorframe. He bit his tongue against the urge to laugh as he watched the two eye him hungrily. Their eyes had yet to rise higher than his neck. Their open lust was obvious, their eyes roaming up and down his bare body, seemingly fascinated with the drops of water that slid down his torso.

 

Asher casually settled more comfortably against the door frame. “Something I can do for you, boys?”

 

At the sound of Asher’s voice, both pair of eyes snapped up from their perusal of his nipples to his eyes. Both noticeably gulped at the chill emanating from Asher’s icy-blue gaze.

 

The braver of the two spoke. “Our Master wishes to see you,” the blond-haired vampire said. His companion looked younger, with a boyish, unfinished quality. He almost cowered behind his partner.

 

Asher laughed in their faces, he couldn’t help it. ‘Master.’ Now that was a hoot, he thought. Pushing himself away from the door, enjoying the pair’s involuntary flinch, Asher left them standing in the open doorway. Casually, he dropped the towel. Hearing the gasp behind, Asher grinned. He pulled on the black Kenneth Cole slacks lying across the bed, continuing to ignore the buffoons at the door. He topped the slacks with a grey cashmere Armani sweater. His favorite Pradas completed his outfit and his hair only required a quick brush-through to settle the long-golden locks that fell down to his ass, curling temptingly.

 

Asher took once last admiring glance at himself in the mirror and aloud proudly said. “I’d fuck me.”

 

He pushed past the pair at the door, stopping in the hall, he turned to them. “Well?” he asked, raising a brow. “Master calls,” he mockingly said.

 

The pair glared at Asher, but quickly moved forward and out of the hotel, trailing behind Asher.

 

Asher sat silent, lost in thought in the back of the black sedan. The two vampires in the front took their cues from him and stayed silent as well. Asher’s thoughts were on the upcoming meeting. Usually he got one or two of these summonses/invites when he journeyed into a new city. Most old vamps didn’t like another old one in their territories. They were all paranoid and jealously guarded their little areas of influence and their possessions. This shouldn’t take more than a half hour at the most, Asher thought, plenty of time to score some action for the night.

 

The house was what he expected, some nouveau-rich, greek-columny thing, tacky and predictable. He followed the pair into a library/study room and found his worst cliché come true. Some smoke jacket-wearing vamp seated in an arm chair with, of all things, a snifter of brandy. Talk about gag worthy! Asher bit his lip to hold in the laughter and watched stunned as his two guides slobbered all over the fool.

 

The vamp wore his dark hair slicked back like some mobster from The Godfather. Asher expected at any moment for the wanna-be to hold out a hand for Asher to kiss. He was kind of disappointed when that didn’t happen. Instead the old vamp rose and held out his hand to shake Asher’s, as if they were about to conduct a million dollar deal or something. Asher rolled his eyes briefly and shook the dude’s hand, no reason to rude, yet…

 

“Asher? Isn’t it?” The vamp asked, and Asher nodded.

 

“And you are?” he asked, noticing the irritation across the vamp’s brow before he cleared his features of expression. So, hurt his pride, did I? Thought I should know who his big and badness was? Asher thought and laughed silently in his head. This was going to fun!

 

“I am Logan, I own the local bank,” the vamp said, once more taking his seat. He waved Asher to a chair directly across from his own, and the pair silently studied each other for several minutes. Asher was determined that he wouldn’t break first.

 

He smirked when Logan sighed and finally waved his henchmen from the room. He turned back to Asher and pinned him with a dark gaze. “I heard you sampled some of the local flavor last night?”

 

Asher quirked a brow, “Yep,” was all he said.

 

Logan seemed to wait for Asher to say more. When he didn’t, the vampire frowned. “How was little Nathaniel, did he perform satisfactory?” Logan said with a sneer on his lips as he spoke the were’s name, a sneer that for some reason rubbed Asher the wrong way.

 

Asher leaned back, slouching in his chair. He spread his legs and smiled. “He was fabulous,” he purred, licking his lips for extra impact. Asher’s smile grew as the other vampire shifted uncomfortably in his seat. But suddenly the vampire across from him smiled, and Asher felt a flash of unease coil in his stomach.

 

“He is, isn’t he?” Logan commented, his smile growing. “I have tasted young Nathaniel.” But then the vampire’s expression changed and a look of disgust came over his face. “Of course I do not sleep with them. I understand that you enjoy having sex with weres and that you surprisingly treat them well.”

 

Asher looked at the vampire with disbelief. “Are you sure you looked at that boy? He practically begs to be fucked. Of course I screwed him!” Asher laughed. “What? You don’t like boys, is that it?” he taunted.

 

If anything Logan’s disgust became worse, he frowned heavily at Asher. “My sexual preference is not the issue. The issue is those human pets and how you can stand to let them touch you, never mind touch them. They hunted us!” Logan spat, sitting forward in his chair, his fist clenched.

 

Asher relaxed back into the chair. “They never hunted me,” he said simply, his words enraging Logan even more.

 

The vampire rose agitated from his chair to pace in front of Asher. “I’ve heard that about you, you know,” he sneered at Asher.

 

Asher sighed, bored already. So that was it, the city’s head vamp resented that he no beef with the shifters. It wouldn’t be the first time some vamp got offended because Asher didn’t hold the same prejudices against the were community that most vampires clung to. This conversation was becoming all too familiar and Asher let his boredom show on his features, almost yawning in the other vampire’s face.

 

“Like I said, they didn’t hunt me or you either I’ll bet. That was ages ago and we have risen well above those times, wouldn’t you agree?” Asher watched the other vampire continue to pace, his anger obvious. He didn’t think much of this Logan if he so easily showed his hand to the enemy. When Asher decided he was the enemy he had no idea, but this chump bugged him.

 

Logan shot a glare at Asher. “That may be the case, and yes, we have overcome our dark, hunted beginnings; risen to become important and powerful in the human’s world.” Logan laughed bitterly. “And those bloodhounds, licensed and owned, that was their reward for serving their mortal masters.” Logan gave an almost mad laugh. “Yes, it is indeed fitting that they now suffer what they had intended for us; to be nothing more than slaves of the humans. They thought that by aligning themselves with Men and hunting us they would fit into the human’s world, what fools they were! Fitting for beast, but they must constantly be reminded of their place. Vampires like you just encourage them.”

 

Asher rose, he’d had enough. “Yeah, well I have no quarrel with them and they serve my purpose delightfully. This is boring,” he drawled moving to the study door. “Call your goons, I’m finished here.”

 

Logan watched Asher move; eyes narrowed, and for a moment Asher wondered if the other vampire was stupid enough to challenge him. Hell, he almost wished he would. It had been a while since he had gotten to kick some vamp ass. But Logan just opened the door, revealing the two who had brought Asher to the house.

 

As Asher moved past Logan and stepped to the front door, Logan asked. “How long will you be in my city?”

 

Asher turned back to the other vampire. He had expected this question also. “A couple of weeks,” he answered, flexing his fingers, Asher studied his nails. He needed a manicure. “See the sights, enjoy some of the local offerings.” He shrugged casually, meeting Logan’s gaze, he smirked.

 

Logan smiled back, but it looked like the other vampire was constipated. “Enjoy your stay,” was all he said, and Asher didn’t look back as he followed the pair of vamps to the waiting car.

 

Asher said nothing on the ride back to his hotel and he ignored the nervous glances the pair gave him in the rearview mirror. Young ones were always fascinated with him, mainly because he kissed no vampire ass, unlike them.

 

*~*

 

After getting some tips on some good places to go from a cute hotel bellboy, Asher changed into a pair of skin tight black jeans and a black wifebeater. Black leather jacket in place, he declared himself totally hot and hit the streets, hoping to find a bed partner as good as the young dancer from the night before.

 

Several clubs later, Asher was disgusted and tired. Not that there hadn’t been several likely prospects, but they all required a bit more of a chase than Asher was prepared to give. He just wasn’t up to putting together too much of a show for some piece of ass that he would be kicking out of his bed a few hours later. There was only one other option, and Asher sighed reluctantly before giving the cabby the address.

 

Stepping inside ‘Left of the Road,’ Asher looked around for the small Spanish manager he had thrown across the room the night before. Seeing the little weasel leaning against the bar, Asher headed that direction, ignoring the action on the stage. He was unaware of lavender eyes that had spotted him as soon as he entered the bar and now followed his every move.

 

Asher tapped the man on the shoulder. The Mexican turned and seeing the scarred face of the crazy vamp from last night, he let out a very unmanly shriek and turned to run. Quicker than the little man could move, Asher had him by the scuff of the neck. “Calm down,” he ordered, shaking the fool for good measure. “I’m not here to hurt you. Maybe,” he said, carefully setting the man back on his feet. Asher leaned against the bar.

 

“W-what you want?” the nervous bar owner stammered.

 

Asher pinned the human with an icy-glare, silently warning him not to fuck with him. “I’m looking for something along the lines of what I had last night. Can you manage that?”

 

The little human smiled and seemed to relax now that he realized Asher wanted his pets again. “You like little Nathaniel, no? You want him again?” he asked.

 

Asher waved a hand. “No, I’ve already had him. Something similar though. Can you send me something, say, equally as nice, to my hotel room in an hour?” Asher pulled several large bills from his back pocket, waving the money enticingly in the manager’s face. Money talked, Asher thought.

 

Greed showed on the human’s face. “Yes,” he said, reaching out for the money. “I’ll have a tasty treat for you, one hour,” he promised, hands already clinched possessively around the bills.

 

Asher leaned down, getting right into the human’s face; as he let his eyes promise all the ills that he would deliver should the human fuck with him. After one shudder and a very scared nod of the managers head, Asher turned and left, totally unaware of the narrowed gaze of the dancing wereleopard.

 

Asher made his way back to his hotel. Stripping, he poured himself a glass of whiskey and pulled on his black silk robe. Making himself comfortable, he waited for his guest to arrive. Right on time a knock came. Licking his lips in anticipation, Asher rose and went to open the door. Grasping the knob, he wiggled one shoulder a little causing the robe to slide down one arm, better to show off his chest and neck. Opening the door, a leer firmly in place, Asher let out an explosive ‘Fuck!’

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he demanded, eyeing the wereleopard Nathaniel.

 

Nathaniel smiled and pushed past the angry, stunned vampire. “I’m your date tonight.”

 

 

To be continued...

 

   
  
---


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Three

 

Asher eyed the ballsy were. He let his eyes travel up and down Nathaniel’s body, but made sure his face remained blank. The dancer did look damn good, long, long, legs encased in tight brown leather pants, an open flimsy gold vest framed the were’s chest, allowing peeks at two pink nipples when Nathaniel shifted. Despite the mouth-watering display, Asher sneered.

 

“I’ve had you,” he said, moving away, leaving Nathaniel standing in the middle of the room. Asher went back to his chair and, spreading out; looked at the dancer and mockingly cocked an eyebrow.

 

Nathaniel took the dare and approached the lounging vampire with a slight sway in his walk. He stopped in front Asher, standing close with legs slightly spread, the leather of his pants just brushing against the vampire’s robe. He let his eyes roam at will over the revealing black silk and exposed flesh, making no effort to hide his interest. Nathaniel knew the vampire could smell his arousal.

 

Asher kept his face blank and eyes cold. “What happened to the blond I ordered?” he demanded.

 

“I asked Stephen to let me come instead and since he owed me, here I am.” Nathaniel spread his arms out briefly, then taking a chance, he nudged Asher’s legs open with his and moved closer to the seated vamp, now firmly wedged between Asher’s spread legs.

 

Asher let his head fall back onto the chair and, eyes challenging, stared up at the were. “Tell me why I shouldn’t call that asshole manager of yours and expose your little switcheroo?”

 

Nathaniel dropped to his knees. “How about I show you instead?” The were then parted Asher’s robe.

 

Asher’s hands curled into fists and his head fell back on the chair. He watched the boy at his feet through heavy-lidded eyes. The were had to be part snake charmer, he thought as he watched mesmerized as a pink tongue followed the thick vein from the base of his cock to the tip. Asher bit his lip to hold back a moan. His gaze couldn’t leave that tongue.

 

Nathaniel’s strong slender fingers gripped Asher’s dick at the base, holding it steady for his tongue. Licking along the length like it was a Popsicle, his tongue dipped into the silt at the head, gathering the precum and rooting for more. Asher’s hands went to the were’s head, urging wordlessly for the dancer to get on with it. Asher wanted to cum, enough teasing. Finally, the boy’s mouth opened wide and in Asher’s cock went. This time Asher’s eyes did close. He missed the careful swallowing and the slow and easy way he eased the tip of Asher’s dick into his throat.

 

Asher let the were’s head go now that the games were over. His hands rested on his thighs, fingers fisting every time his cock was enclosed in that hot tight mouth. Up and down, wet heat, then cool air hitting his heated flesh, the sensations going through his dick were blowing Asher’s mind. He could feel his balls tightening and a tingling start low in his stomach. His hips rose and fell out of the chair and Nathaniel did nothing to stop Asher from fucking his mouth. Nor did the were complain when mere moments later, Asher filled his mouth and throat with his seed.

 

Asher said nothing, just watched the were with his ice-blue eyes and fought to regain his pulse. Nathaniel sat back onto his heels. He licked his lips, looking at Asher, need still evident on his face.

 

“Get up,” Asher ordered harshly.

 

Nathaniel rose and took a step back. Asher could see the prominent bulge of the were’s hard cock pressing against the zipper of the leather pants.

 

Asher kept his gaze on Nathaniel’s dick. “Strip,” he commanded and again, Nathaniel silently complied. The were’s purple gaze did not leave Asher’s face.

 

Asher licked his lips. He never offered and rarely indulged, but sometimes Asher liked the taste of cock, and Nathaniel had a beautiful one.

 

He spread his legs wider, making room between them. “Come here,” his voice was low, rough, and husky. Asher gave a sexy laugh as Nathaniel’s cock gave an excited jump.

 

Nathaniel stepped in between Asher’s legs. Not satisfied, Asher grasped the were’s hips, pulling him closer. He leaned down and licked across the head of Nathaniel’s dick, giving a low laugh as the shifter moaned and thrust his hands in Asher’s golden hair.

 

The musky scent filled his head, part human, part feral animal, and the ‘taste’. Asher enjoyed the salty flavor on his tongue and licked eagerly on the tip for more. Asher’s amusement increased when he swallowed the were’s cock and the body he held trembled wildly. One didn’t live as long as Asher had without learning a thing or two about giving a blow job; and Nathaniel was receiving all those years of expertise.

 

Asher brought Nathaniel to the edge of orgasm, then he pulled away, ignoring the cry of disappointment the were gave. He sat back and relaxed into his chair. “Turn around and prepare yourself.” Asher licked his lips. “I want to watch you stretch yourself for my dick.” Asher reached down and took his cock in hand. He was already hard again.

 

 

Nathaniel smiled and turned his back to the seated vampire. Asher licked suddenly dry lips as the were bent from the waist presenting Asher with a full view of his ass and pink hole. Nathaniel wet his fingers with the lube from his pants pocket and Asher watched eagerly as those slender fingers circled the twitching outer muscle.

 

Asher fisted his cock faster as Nathaniel pushed one finger in slowly, pausing when it was in to the knuckle. Asher’s eyes were fixed on the hole gripping and releasing the were’s finger. He could almost feel that tightness around his dick.

 

“Put another one in,” he demanded.

 

He heard Nathaniel’s low moan as the were inserted two fingers and began stretching himself. Asher was enthralled as he got glimpses of the were’s channel when Nathaniel scissored his fingers, and by the time the were had added a third finger, Asher’s dick was dripping.

 

“That’s enough.” Asher grasped his cock at the base, holding it stiff and closed his legs. “Straddle me,” he whispered.

 

Nathaniel started to turn back around, but Asher stopped him with a hand on the were’s lower back. “No, like that.” Asher took hold of Nathaniel’s hips and helped the were back up. Nathaniel’s legs were spread wide as his ass was lowered onto Asher’s lap.

 

Asher held is cock steady and pressed firmly against the twitching hole. He groaned and released his dick as it disappeared into the shifter. Both were panting when Nathaniel rested flush against Asher, and Asher held the body impaled on his still allowing the tight hole to loosen and relax. When the grip loosened, he ordered, “Take yourself.”

 

Asher fought to keep his eyes open and his damp hands firm as he watched his dick slid in and out of the were’s hole. His and Nathaniel’s bodies were slick, sweat sliding down the were’s arched back. The little cries Nathaniel was releasing went straight to Asher’s cock, making him impossibly harder. Asher’s patience ended and he held tighter to Nathaniel's rising and falling hips. Taking control, he thrust and lifted the smaller body faster and harder onto his cock. One hand went to Nathaniel’s shoulder and the other leaving finger marks on the pale hip he clutched. He thrust his hips up sharply, forcing himself to the hilt over and over again.

 

The breathless cries grew sharper, and Asher’s hand left the were’s hip. He reached around and grasped the boy’s dripping cock, squeezing the head and fisting it roughly. It only took a couple of strong tugs and two more sharp full thrusts before Nathaniel was spilling over Asher’s hand.

 

Asher choked off a cry as his cock was gripped even tighter, the spasms running up and down his buried dick sending Asher over the edge as well. He filled the were’s channel, thrusts slowing as his seed was pulled from him until Asher was dry.

 

Asher pulled the trembling form back against his chest, letting the were rest his head back against Asher’s shoulder. Mellow after good sex, Asher relaxed in the other’s presence and wrapped his arms around the boy. Even briefly; it was more than he ever permitted himself.

 

The mere fact that he was holding someone after sex and that he liked it had Asher tensing. Clearing his throat, he lifted the were off him and stood Nathaniel back on his feet. Ignoring the questioning gaze, Asher gruffly offered, “You can hit the shower if you like.”

 

Nathaniel asked no questions. “Thanks,” was all he said, but as he moved past Asher towards the bathroom, he surprised the brooding vampire by bending down and brushing his lips fleetingly across Asher’s.

 

Asher did not move until he heard the shower start. He rose and went into the bedroom. The open bathroom door and scent of the were tempting him to join the boy, but after taking a step towards the bathroom, Asher stopped and hissed in annoyance. He instead went to the bed and threw himself across it.

 

Asher was disgusted with himself. This had been the first time in ages that he had fucked a trick more than once. But there had been something about the young were that was too tempting and Asher found himself unable to resist. The sex was explosive; Nathaniel knew how to turn him on that was for sure. Asher had some pretty good lays and a special few great fucks, but he couldn’t recall a fuck as good as the were had given him, not just once, but every time they had done it.

 

Asher threw an arm across his eyes. If he could reach it, he’d kick his own ass. Every time he allowed someone in they either wanted something or were setting him up for something. He wondered when the shifter would reveal his game.

 

Asher smelled his expensive soap and shampoo, then the bed dipped and a warm soft body curled next to his own. He moved his arm and opened his eyes, the narrowed piercing blue pinning the were. Nathaniel froze for a moment, as if sensing the mood had shifted. He moved away from Asher, sitting up Indian style facing the lounging vampire. Asher waited, here it comes…

 

“How long are you going to be in town?” Nathaniel asked, his voice bland. Asher cursed inwardly. He was no different from the others.

 

He kept the were pinned with his eyes. “Why?” he demanded, voice harsh and a clear warning evident.

 

But Nathaniel either had bigger balls than Asher thought or he was else a fool because he ignored the warning and plunged ahead anyway. “You’ve spent a small fortune for just two nights on a bed companion and food. Wouldn’t you rather just hire a companion for the duration of your stay?”

 

Asher gave a bitter laugh and sat up. He cocked a brow at the were mockingly. “Companion? I don’t want a fucking companion. Food and a good piece of tail is all I require.” His words were deliberately crass and cruel, Asher made no effort to spare the were’s feelings. “Besides, the same ass bores me. I prefer fresh meat.”

 

Nathaniel didn’t flinch or back away from Asher’s taunts and he felt an unwelcome flash of respect for the shifter.

 

Nathaniel swept a hand across his chest, fingers brushing across his nipples making them hard, tempting. He challenged, “But wouldn’t you prefer the guarantee of a piece of ass you know you’d enjoy. Have someone at your beck and call, twenty-four seven, answering all your needs without complaint?” Nathaniel licked his lips, drawing Asher’s gaze to that pink tongue and plump mouth. “There is much to be said for having someone handy when you want sex and food. No searching for something you like, no more paying for a night here and there.” Nathaniel scooted closer to Asher, bravely laying a hand on the vampire’s leg, inching it slowly up towards Asher’s groin.

 

Asher reached down a grabbed the wandering hand. He squeezed harshly, grinding the smaller hand in his own; until with a pained cry, Nathaniel pulled free. “What’s in it for you, were? And don’t bother lying; I’ll know if you try.”

 

Nathaniel cradled his hand against his chest, and Asher hardened his heart against the urge to apologize and kiss the offended limb. “Well?” he demanded when the shifter remained silent.

 

Nathaniel dropped his gaze. He spoke low but Asher could hear the sincerity in his voice. “I’d know, even if it was only for a few days, what bed I’d be sleeping in and waking up in. I’d know what awaited my body and who would be using it.” There was no pity in Nathaniel’s words, just a strange practicality that had Asher’s stomach clenching.

 

He shook his head sharply back and forth. No! He wouldn’t allow the unspoken appeal to soften him. It wasn’t his responsibility or his fault that the were’s got sold out, that they were food and whores for everyone else. Asher didn’t make the rules, the shifters had chosen their beds long ago, literally, and it wasn’t Asher’s job to challenge that. He wasn’t some crusader rising to the rescue of the poor shifters.  Asher’s only responsibility was to his own needs. If he didn’t take care of them no one else would. Asher had learned that lesson well. You look out for number one. You’re fucked otherwise.

 

On the other hand… Asher’s gaze turned considering as he looked over the body offered so freely. The were was a fantastic fuck and his blood was rich and flowed smoothly over Asher’s tongue. He could make it more than clear up-front that the boy could expect nothing from him. They’d fuck and Asher would feed, in exchange, the shifter would stay at the hotel with Asher, nothing more.

 

Nathaniel seemed to become anxious the longer Asher remained silent. Finally, possibly in desperation, he rushed out with his last plea. “If you would come with me, I can show something very special, a world I can deliver if you let me stay.” The words were almost frantic and very earnest.

 

Asher studied the pleading lavender eyes. He could see no deception and he was uncharacteristically curious. “Show me,” he said, and watched Nathaniel nod gratefully.

 

 

 

To be continued...  
  
---  
  
Next


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Four

 

The cabbie eyed them in his mirror, suspicion heavy on his face. His frown deepened when Nathaniel gave him an address before the were leaned back, saying nothing more. For a moment, Asher thought he was going to tell them to get the hell out of his cab, but only grunting, the cabbie pulled away from the hotel.

 

Asher really couldn’t blame the guy. They looked like male whores, expensive but still whores. Or worse, Asher thought with a smirk, they looked like they were on their way to some S&M party. Nathaniel had redressed in his tight brown leather pants and flimsy glittery vest. Asher had followed suit, choosing skin-tight black leather pants that outlined his cock perfectly and an ice-blue Dolce & Gabbana shirt. The shirt he left open except for one button low on his chest. The shirt slid off a shoulder as Asher moved, showing the scars down the right side of his body and allowing peeks at one nipple. He’d left his hair free, curling down his back while Nathaniel had braided his own in a long rope, the tip brushing his ankles.

 

Asher knew he looked hot, the flare of lust in the were’s purple eyes and the fact that Nathaniel could barely take his gaze from Asher’s body assured him of the dancer’s lust. Asher inhaled deeply, drawing the scent of arousal deep into his senses. His cock had been half-hard since he’d seen his effect on the young shifter. Asher loved being wanted.

 

The cab ride was silent except for the heavy breathing of the cabbie. It wasn’t until they pulled up in front of an old abandoned warehouse that the driver spoke.

 

“Twenty-seven fifty,” he growled, leaving the engine running and glaring at them in the rearview mirror.

 

Asher pulled off a couple of bills and leaned forward to hand them to the cabbie as Nathaniel opened the door and got out of the car. Asher joined the were on the street and they both watched the cab pull away, saying nothing. Asher waited until the taillights couldn’t be seen any longer and then he turned to look at the building they’d been dropped off at. The whole street appeared long deserted. There were no other vehicles on the street and no streetlights either. Asher could feel an almost nervous energy crackling in the air, but all he could smell was the lust pouring off Nathaniel.

 

 

Nathaniel touched Asher softly on the arm, quickly backing away once he had the vampire’s attention. “This way,” he said leading Asher around the large building to a rear entrance.

 

The shifter approached a large metal door; rapping sharply on it twice, he stepped back. Asher could hear a scraping sound and feel eyes moving over them. After a few seconds the door was pulled back revealing a dark hall and large black something guarding it. Asher felt the hair on his neck rise; shifter, some kind, but what, Asher did not know.

 

Nathaniel greeted the guard. “Hey, Jamil,” he said confidentially and stepped into he hall. Against his better judgment, Asher followed.

 

The black shifter didn’t return the were’s greeting, just stepped to the side and let them enter. Nathaniel didn’t pause, just moved deeper into the building and the further they went inside, the better Asher could make out the thumpa-thumpa of music. He could also smell them, shifters; the building was full of them.

 

Swinging doors with flashes of light showing blocked them from the music and shifters, here Nathaniel paused and waited for Asher to draw abreast of him. “Welcome to the Pelt,” Nathaniel said and he swept open the doors, letting Asher see the shifters’ secret world.

 

It was the smell that hit Asher first. It sent him reeling. His senses exploded with it. Feral, fur and arousal...they were heavy in the air. Asher closed his eyes, the scent of hot blood rushing through bodies that grinded together, lust upon the air so thick you could taste it upon your tongue. It took Nathaniel’s hand, tentative against his lower back to ground Asher.

 

Blinking open eyes that had turned to an ice-blue flame, Asher looked about the large room. The dance floor took up the most square footage. They’d left the rough concrete floor and support beams, but multi-colored strobe lights hung from chains now and a stage could be seen at the back of the dance floor. The bar ran the entire length on the left. And the room was surrounded by what looked to be old car seats with tables from a variety of materials in between those seats. A catwalk surrounded the main floor, the original chain link floor and railings still being used.

 

The bar wasn’t like you’d see in a regular bar. This one had bottles of hard liquor only, and no glasses. Whiskey, Gin, Vodka, and Tequila were the only offerings, and it was sold by the bottle, not the drink. It took a lot for a were to get drunk, depending on body weight, a single shifter could consume five or six bottles before becoming intoxicated. Not that becoming drunk was encouraged, but three or four bottles would give one a pleasant buzz. Human masters were cruel and swift in their punishment, and an out of control were would bring retribution down on all their heads. Humans tended to acquire and throw away their pets on whims that only a fellow human could ever hope to understand, so alcohol consumption was monitored by the strongest among them.

 

 

Asher had never seen this many weres in one place. He couldn’t help but turn wondering eyes to his young shifter guide. Nathaniel looked around a moment before meeting Asher’s gaze. “This is our place, a place we can come and be ourselves.” Asher didn’t pull away as the shifter caught his hand and led him deeper into the room.

 

He could feel the eyes following them, could smell a rising anxiety as well as a lust directed at them. Nathaniel chose an empty booth that allowed them a view of the entire room. He pulled Asher down beside him, and the vampire couldn’t help but appreciate that the shifter seemed to know him well enough to guess that Asher wouldn’t want his back to the room.

 

The humans practiced a strict numbers game with the shifter community. They feared an explosion of the were population would endanger their world, not to mention their control over the lycanthrope community. So, careful accounting and management was given to see that their numbers never increased beyond the humans want. Infecting someone was a swift death sentence, and if a group grew unmanageable or the human felt too large for his control, members of that group disappeared; and no one, not even the vampires really knew what happened to those shifters.

 

Vampires could smell and sense a lycanthrope, but they couldn’t tell species. So Asher turned to Nathaniel. “All these guys Leopards?”  And Asher meant males; out of over a hundred males he had spotted maybe three females. That was another thing the human masters controlled. Female shifters disappeared faster than their male counterparts, and infecting a human female would guarantee the shifter a most horrid death.

 

Nathaniel leaned a little closer. “No, some leopards, but also wolves, rats and a couple of tigers.”

 

Asher leaned back and looked about in amazement. He was surprised; shifters of different variety usually didn’t mingle or hell, even get along, but here they all were in the same room, dancing and drinking in very close quarters. Asher couldn’t help but think how this sight would make the humans and vampires very nervous.

 

He couldn’t help but ask. “You all get along? There are no fights?”

 

Nathaniel turned in the bench so that he was facing Asher. He pulled one leg up curling it the seat and bringing his body more intimately against Asher’s. “Most of the alphas keep the peace. None of us want to lose this place or draw attention to ourselves. The wolves tend to stay close to their own kind; we leopards get along with everyone.” Nathaniel grinned at the vampire and teasingly ran a finger over Asher’s thigh. “We’re the lovers not fighters. We leave the battling to the rats.”

 

Asher started to reply, but the clank of a bottle of whiskey being placed on the table in front of him distracted Asher. He looked up into very interested blue eyes and saw the dancer he had picked at the club, the one he had ordered instead of Nathaniel. The were was small, about Nathaniel’s height and build, but instead of auburn hair and purple eyes, this shifter had blond curls that fell midway down his back and twinkling sky-blue eyes.

 

Nathaniel opened the bottle of Jim Beam and handed it to Asher. “Thanks Gregory,” he said to the waiter, and the were winked at Nathaniel and gave Asher one more lust filled look before walking away.

 

The waiter’s delightful little ass in tight black jeans had Asher’s full attention as he watched it twitch away. Only after the view was obstructed by the dance floor did he turn back to see Nathaniel watching him, a smirk on his face. “What?” Asher demanded.

 

Nathaniel just shook his head, but still a small smile stayed on his face. Asher thought of something that the were had said. “You called him Gregory; I thought his name was Stephen?”

 

Nathaniel shook his head and pointed to a dancing blond, a mirror of the waiter that was just at their table. “That’s Stephen,” Nathaniel said. “Our waiter is Gregory, his twin brother. The dancer you picked at the club was Stephen. He’s a werewolf but his twin is like me, a leopard.”

 

Asher blinked, had to think about that for a second, and clear the sudden images in his head of him fucking a matching pair of blonds. Oh the possibilities! He took a full swig of the whiskey, finding the familiar burn comforting as it slid down his throat.

 

Nathaniel seemed to have grown much bolder here among his own kind. He leaned close to Asher and whispered in the vampire’s ear, following up his words with a lick to the lob of that ear. “Let me guess, you imagined them both sucking you off at the same time, matching pink lips wrapped around your cock.”

 

Asher couldn’t help but give a low laugh. He licked his lips and looked deep into the shifters lavender eyes. “That’d be hot,” he whispered.

 

Nathaniel’s eyes dilated until the pupils were small pin-pricks and the purple almost swallowed them. His eyes fell to Asher’s lips and his own tongue came out to lick his lips. “I’ll see what I can do,” he said.

 

 More to come...

   
  
---


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Five

 

Vampires couldn’t get drunk. God knows, Asher had tested that fact over the years. But, Asher thought, this must be close to what it felt like. With his head resting back against the booth and eyes a mere silt, Asher felt his senses swimming.

 

He was hot, hard, and aching. His cock pressed so firmly against the zipper of his pants, Asher thought he’d have the imprint of metal teeth in his dick to prove it. He knew his arousal was being fed by the hungry glances he was receiving, as well as the scent of shifter that hung so heavily in the club. Also, he had the wicked little promises that the were, Nathaniel, kept whispering in his ear. That was until the shifter announced he wanted to dance and had deserted him.

 

Asher’s pale eyes roamed lazily around the dance floor, his view unobstructed. Half-naked male flesh gleamed under the bouncing strobes. Slick, damp bodies moving against each other had the pulse in Asher’s cock jumping. He enjoyed the show for several moments more before his view became blocked by two dancing bodies.  The beat changed to something slow and throbbing. The deep bass seemed to vibrate along the floors and walls, trying to match itself to the heartbeat of the dancing bodies.

 

The two swaying forms in front of Asher were pressed so tightly together, front to back, that no light could be seen between their forms. Nathaniel rocked his groin against the blond’s ass. ‘Stephen’ Asher thought. He could tell because this blond wore different pants, and no shirt; and as Stephen eyes met Asher’s, he could tell the difference in their personalities. The blond werewolf showed a timidity around the eyes that the leopard Gregory had not, but they both wore the same hungry expression when gazing at the vampire.

 

Nathaniel tipped back the wolf’s head and let his lips suck hungrily at the blond’s neck, all the while his gaze pinned Asher and seemed to say, ‘watch, see what I’m offering you.’ And oh how Asher wanted to accept!

 

The pair moved so well together to the beat, point, counterpoint, one thrust forward, followed by a slow grind. Asher knew that’s what they’d look like fucking. The flashing light slowly caressed the blond’s bare chest, and Asher’s eyes followed as Nathaniel’s hands played along the blond’s bare stomach and he groaned when the were’s fingers pinched and played with the blond’s small nipples. Asher gave up all pretense of nonchalance and sat up, letting the pair see his rising hunger. Nathaniel’s purple gaze beckoned as one hand trailed down to cup the wolf’s groin.

 

Asher stayed seated; he wanted to see the leopard play this one out. Nathaniel kept his gaze locked with Asher’s as he took Stephen’s hand. He led the blond off the dance floor to a dark room, the door covered only by hanging chains. Before the leopard led the wolf into that room, Asher received one more enticing invitation from flashing lavender eyes.

 

He was slightly peeved but wasn’t entirely sure why. But as Asher sat back in the booth, eyes trained on the backroom of the club, he couldn’t help but feel like he was being played. He frowned, not noticing the concerned looks an angry vampire was getting in a shifter club. Asher was too used to being in control. Hell, he decided when he wanted sex, food, or just a good time. The were could play pied-piper all he wanted, Asher wasn’t fucking going in there ‘till he was good and goddamn ready!

 

Suddenly the music and half-naked bodies had no appeal. Instead the visions his mind kept teasing him with had all Asher’s attention focused inward. One scene after another played around in his head, each more tantalizing than the last. Nathaniel fucking the shit out of the blond, the blond on his knees with the were’s dick in his throat, or both waiting for Asher’s dick to service, he groaned. With a suffering sigh like he was going to the gallows, Asher rose and stalked towards the darkened room.

 

It was the smell that hit him first, sweat, fur, arousal. Then the sounds reached his sensitive vampire ears, grunts, moans, and even the occasional cries of pain filled the air in the backroom. The room was long, but narrow. The walls painted black and the only illumination came from bare-black bulbs that dotted the walls. Pairs of bodies, and some threesomes, occupied every available space, sucking and fucking seemed to be the rooms only purpose. Asher felt like he had stepped into Nirvana. Blinking his eyes once, it only took a moment for Asher’s superior eyesight to adjust and find his quarry. It was his first scenario that he found. Nathaniel buried deep inside the blond wolf’s ass. They were attracting a lot of attention; many an eye was focused on the pair as they fucked.

 

Asher moved soundlessly to the pair. Coming up flush against Nathaniel’s back, he leaned down and whispered into the shifter’s ear. “Having fun?”

 

Nathaniel didn’t pause in his thrusting, just leaned his head back against Asher’s shoulder, looking up into the vampire’s eyes with his gaze drowned out by the amber-colored eyes of his leopard. “What took you so long?” he groaned and thrust a little harder into wolf.

 

Asher pressed harder against the back of Nathaniel, reveling in the smells surrounding him. Asher eyes bled to pale swirling blue with flecks that looked like ice. It was enough to freeze most in the room, the eerie colors making one think they were in the midst of a blizzard, and no one in the backroom wanted to be caught in that chill. He looked down, wetting his dry lips, and watched as Nathaniel’s cock disappeared into the blond’s ass.

 

Nathaniel’s jeans had been pulled down just enough to allow him to free his dick. And Asher took advantage of that bare ass; letting one hand rub across the pale flesh, he leaned closer breathing heavily into the shifter’s ear. “Are you enjoying yourself? Is he nice and tight?”

 

Nathaniel looked at Asher with uncertainty in his eyes. Asher had kept his tone bland so that the were couldn’t tell what the vampire was feeling. Asher increased the leopard’s anxiety with his next remarks.

 

“You knew that I wanted that ass for myself.” His hand slipped between Nathaniel’s cheeks, fingers roughly scraping across his exposed hole. Nathaniel’s thrust slowed and Stephen looked back to see what was the matter.

 

Asher pressed harder, nudging Nathaniel’s body closer to the wolf’s. “Now, now, don’t stop. He wants you to continue.”

 

Stephen let a moan at Asher’s words, and Nathaniel had no chose but to continue fucking the blond.

 

Removing his fingers, Asher moved them to Nathaniel’s lips. “Suck,” he ordered. “Get them nice and wet.”

 

Nathaniel sucked strongly and wetly on the digits in his mouth, and with a moan, Asher pulled his hand roughly free. With his now wet fingers, Asher thrust them straight into Nathaniel’s hole. The were cried out, Stephen following as Asher’s actions caused Nathaniel to thrust forcefully into the blond. Nathaniel had frozen at the breech of his body, but as Asher twisted his fingers forcing them deeper, the leopard’s hips jerked in response.

 

“Fuck him, Nathaniel.” Asher twisted his hand hard once more. “Fuck him while I finger fuck you.” Now Asher had his control back.

 

As he watched Nathaniel lose his domination of the blond and respond to Asher’s orders, he felt vindicated. He knew Stephen was getting the screwing of a life-time, but it wouldn’t be happening without the vampire driving Nathaniel on; each thrust of Asher’s fingers in Nathaniel’s hole drove the were furiously into the blond. Neither would have gotten off nearly as well without Asher.

 

Asher also knew every eye in the room was now on them. He could well imagine how hot they looked. But he was starting to get bored, not to mention that his dick wasn’t seeing any of this action. Pressing almost his entire body flush against Nathaniel, Asher whispered, “Time to finish it, leopard. Take his cock in your hand and bring him off.” Asher punctuated his orders with several deep twists of his fingers, making sure he was rubbing the shifter’s prostrate with every nudge.

 

He watched almost dispassionately as both the shifters came, Stephen spraying the wall in front of him and Nathaniel cumming deep in the blond’s ass. Asher removed his fingers, wiping them clean on Nathaniel’s jeans he stepped back.  Nathaniel swayed without Asher’s support at his back. Not analyzing the whys, Asher turned the young were around and gently bent to pull up the shifter’s pants, tucking the now flaccid cock safely back inside.

 

Asher was just about to embrace the leopard, when loud clapping had him spinning around. Standing in the entrance to the room wearing a mocking look and applauding was one of the prettiest males Asher had ever seen.

 

 

 More to come...

   
  
---


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Six

 

A/N: Can you believe it? No sex in this chapter!

 

 

 

 

Those are not wolf eyes glaring back at him, was Asher’s first thought. The second was, damn this male is pretty!

 

Small and delicate, described the shifter approaching them, but it wasn’t until he moved, graceful, muscles unseen at rest, gliding closer and closer, that Asher felt more existed under the cover of clothing. Appearances can be deceiving. This Asher knew all too well, because power poured off the small male. His yellow eyes with their outer ring of bright green promised much more than merely physical pleasure, they promised pain, if pissed off enough.

 

He was almost too pretty, too feminine. His face had that androgynous appeal, full, pink, pouting lips, high slashing cheekbones, and beautiful eyes; eyes that Asher knew right at that moment would look just the same in his other form, Leopard. He was shorter even than Nathaniel, but Asher bet that the power in this small package had a much bigger kick. The hair he really liked, long so that the tail brushed against the top of his ass, and a mass of deep rich brown curls; that Asher could well imagine wrapped around his fist.

 

“That was very impressive.” The new shifter stopped just a few feet away and now his eyes held a mocking amusement.

 

Asher felt Nathaniel tense next to him and the were whispered one word, the sound carrying in the now silent backroom.

 

“Nimir-Raj.” This pronouncement was greeted with growls and hisses. Nathaniel seemed to shrink next to Asher. His shoulders bowed and he tried to make himself smaller, unnoticeable.

 

Someone in the room hissed out, “You dare reveal dominants to a Vampire!”

 

Asher realized that Nathaniel had committed a serious offense; suddenly there were no friendly eyes in the room. Asher hadn’t understood the word, but he got the drift. This small pretty were was some one important, some one very powerful. Tension hung heavy in the stale air, and the shifter energy become so pronounced that even Asher could feel it prickling along his skin. Asher also knew that every nose in the room could smell Nathaniel’s fear. Out of reflex more than conscious thought; Asher took a step closer to the trembling leopard.

 

As he did so, Asher felt Nathaniel move even closer to him, but his attention was drawn back to the Leopard leader as a bark of laughter erupted from the slighter shifter. He moved closer to the auburn-haired Leopard, almost in Nathaniel’s face.

 

“You’re raking up screw-ups faster than even I can fix, Nathaniel.” Cat-eyes purred in a soft, but deadly tone.

 

Nathaniel slid so he was almost behind Asher. “Micah,” he whispered, tone apologetic, but it was clear from how he was pressing himself against Asher’s back that Nathaniel was asking the vampire for protection, and this seemed to sadden Micah. Asher could see that flash of disappointment flare before anger replaced it and Micah took a step back, barking out another harsh laugh.

 

“So this vampire is your protection now? He’s going to take care of you? Stand between you and the humans, and what? In return you give him your ass and throat?” Micah spat out these questions. Asher picked up on the indrawn breaths, and it seemed the entire room eagerly awaited Asher’s confirmation. ‘What in the hell was going on here?’

 

Asher had sinking feeling that there was much more to their conversation that he knew. When had he become protector for a wereleopard? He didn’t remember that being a part of their deal. Now an all too familiar feeling of betrayal began to churn in Asher’s gut. Bile became a bitter taste upon his tongue, used again!

 

Micah seemed about to step forward again, but a figure appeared over his shoulder and leaned down to whisper urgently into the wereleopard’s ear. Whatever he was saying was giving the Nimir-Raj pause. Asher hadn’t noticed the large imposing figure until just then. The older male screamed bodyguard and Asher felt a stab of unease that he had let himself get so distracted that he hadn’t noticed such imposing muscle.

 

After a few more seconds of whispered conversation, Micah pulled away and stepped closer to Asher. He looked as if he was going to challenge the vampire and Asher felt his body tense and his fangs lengthen, he didn’t want to fight the shifter, not in these close quarters and with so many of the were’s own kind for backup. For the first time, Asher realized just how foolish it had been coming into a shifter club and him being the only vampire!

 

But there must have been something in Asher’s eyes that gave the wereleopard pause, because Micah made no further movement and he studied the vampire closely. Asher could feel the energy around the power male lessen, as if the dominant shifter pulled his power back in, back under control. It was an impressive show of strength, shifters weren’t known for their control, especially close to the full moon. “I think it’s time for you and Nathaniel to leave,” Micah’s tone was conversational, but the order in it was understood none the less.

 

For a second, Asher’s contrary nature wanted to push, to challenge the male ordering him about, but he did have some common sense, so instead he just reached back and took a tight hold of Nathaniel’s wrist, pulling the younger were after him as they left the backroom. Once they stepped back onto the main floor of the club, Asher could feel every eye upon them. The music still blasted, but no more bodies crowded the dance floor, instead they huddled in groups, all eyes trained on the backroom door and now, Asher and Nathaniel. Asher kept his face impassive. Determined, he pulled Nathaniel firmly behind him and out of the club. No one challenged them.

 

The cool evening air did little to alleviate Asher’s rising ire. Nathaniel started to speak, but before he could do more than say Asher’s name, the vampire spun him and shoved the shifter so hard against the brick wall of the building that it drew a gasp of pain out of the smaller male. Asher’s arm was pressed hard against Nathaniel’s throat, cutting off any speech and also any breathing. Only after the were’s face had grown blue with lack of oxygen and his eyes shone with fear did Asher let up on his hold. But before Nathaniel could do more than cough and struggle for deep breath, Asher again spun the shifter around, this time wrapping a fist in Nathaniel’s long rope of hair and pinning the were firmly against his chest, neck arched sharply backwards.

 

Asher sank fangs into the smaller male’s neck, once, sharply, he bit down before shoving the shifter brutally away from him in disgust.

 

“You fucking lied to me!” he hissed in fury. Asher’s pale eyes glowed almost white, the blue bleeding away in his anger. He didn’t give Nathaniel time to reply. “Worse, you fucking used me!” He took a step towards the now shaking wereleopard.

 

Nathaniel took a stumbling step back and held up a hand, like it would stop the pissed off vampire in front of him. “No!” he gasped out, and Asher could see him struggle to say something that would calm the vampire down. But it was too late for that.

 

“All you were looking for was a place to stay, a regular john for while I was in town. What bullshit, you thought you found a sugerdaddy, a vamp willing to protect and take in your sorry were ass.” Asher gave a bitter laugh, face twisted in hate. He could see the denial building on the shifter’s face, and it pissed him off even more that the leopard wouldn’t just own up to it, admit he tried to sucker Asher.

 

“What did you think? That you were such a great fuck that I’d stick around and make you my permanent fuck toy?” Asher moved faster than even Nathaniel’s shifter eyes could follow. One moment he was two feet away, the next he was right up in Nathaniel’s face, so close that they could have kissed.

 

Asher wanted to watch the hope die, wanted to see the little were realize that he had failed, no one played Asher. “You weren’t that great a lay,” he spat, feeling a rush of pleasure at the pain that crossed Nathaniel’s face.

 

Asher placed one last kiss on the wereleopard’s lips before he, gently this time, shoved the stunned Nathaniel away. “Now, fuck off!” Asher spat, before, with only a rush of disturbed air, he disappeared.

 

The whore that had willingly donated a pint or two had barely satisfied Asher’s blood lust. Asher paced the room like a caged lion, prowling from one corner to the next, nothing able to distract him. He couldn’t believe what a damn fool he had been trusting someone again. Hadn’t he learned the last time that everyone only looked out for number one, and that honesty was a dead emotion? You used the person you were with for what you could, and then threw them away like dried up husk and it was off to the next sucker.

 

And love! Oh let’s not forget that most useless of promises, you loved the one who could give you the most. End of story!

 

He’d met none better at making the most of that false declaration than Juliana. The honey words like love and forever had been meant for her lying lips. Asher had been a young foolish vampire, dazzled by her grace, her ‘class’. Himself from humble beginnings, his white hands had never touched wealth, until Juliana’s white skin. But it had been dirty, all of it. Asher had rescued her from a mob bent on stamping out all of her kind. It was during the French Revolution, or _Libertine_ as the mob liked to shout. Juliana had been young and oh-so beautiful, that after a time, Asher had fallen in love and revealed his dark secret. He should have known. She had taken the news surprisingly well, and only once ever asked Asher to turn her.

 

Asher had been horrified. How could she want to give up the sunrise, the promise of eternal rest after a long life’s journey and, not to mention, her soul? Asher had been naïve in his love, crying and begging her to understand how he could never do this thing he was to another soul, let alone one he loved so much. She had taken him into her arms, crying crocodile tears, though he hadn’t known it at the time. She understood, she had whispered over and over.

 

Such a fucking fool!

 

Asher had never fought as hard as he had done then, never tried to protect someone so fiercely as when the men came in their black robes. But he should have been fighting against her, she was the snake in his garden, she was the real demon, she needed no protection from the robes. She had been the one who led them to Asher’s lair. It hadn’t been the torture, the whips, not even the holy water that had broken Asher. Her betrayal had done what no man could. And it was only as he watched her burn, betrayed herself by the same holy men, and condemned as a witch, that Asher felt a little bit of himself return. Vows were made, promises to himself never to fall victim to the wiles of another. He had kept that pledge, that was until he looked into eyes the color of lilacs.

 

Worn out by memories and his own anger, Asher finally threw himself across the hotel room’s bed. The more he thought about it, the better an idea it seemed. He could blow this town sooner than he had originally planned, not like there was anything left for him here now.

 

 

 

 More to come...

   
  
---


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Seven

 

It had been three days since Asher had told Nathaniel to fuck off. He’d let his fingers do the walking and ordered his dinner from the yellow pages. Asher hadn’t much felt like leaving the room.

 

The shifter that showed up from the service, think escort service, only for vamps. You could still get an ‘escort’ but their main service was food providers. The were that had entered Asher’s room was a colorful one. He had green hair, spiked green hair! He had also more piercing’s than Asher thought possible, there were only so many places to stick things in, and this shifter had hardware in every available one, at least as far as Asher could see. He didn’t want to ask about the areas he couldn’t see.

 

“I’m Zane, from the service.” The were had growled in a deep voice as if he had spent a little too much time furry.

 

Asher had handed over the required funds and oh-so-business like, Zane had presented his neck. Asher knew for a little more dough, Zane would have been all too happy to roll over and present something else.

 

After an unsatisfying meal, that had just lacked ‘something’, Asher was almost ready to admit that possibly, just maybe, he had been a little too hard on Nathaniel. After all, Nathaniel was young, and he was in a pretty rotten situation. One really couldn’t blame the little cat for looking for a way to better his situation; Asher just wished that he would have been honest with him up front.

 

He shook his head in disgust at himself. Asher supposed he could go down to the club. Just to catch the acts, of course. But that idea was quickly shelved, it smacked a little too much like chasing after someone, and that was something Asher never did.

 

‘Shit!’ He was horny, angry, and feeling just a tad sorry for himself. Asher couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t just forget the purple-eyed wereleopard. Asher grew thoughtful, it had been nice, a steady fuck and food source. The sex had been out of this world! Asher had forgotten, though really there hadn’t been much opportunity to remember, not since Juliana. A steady or frequent lover knew all your hot spots and you knew theirs. You got the maximum amount of pleasure out of every fuck.

 

There had also been something almost bewitching about those lavender eyes, something in them that said, ‘need me, want me’ as if the shifter had been searching for that his entire life.

 

Asher wasn’t someone’s protector, he didn’t want to claim someone, or have someone claim him. But he could recognize that Nathaniel provoked the same feelings in him, feelings he hadn’t felt, not since that witch Juliana. He snorted. Look how well that had turned out, Asher thought.

 

Before Asher could drown himself any further in his morose thoughts, loud knocks on his hotel room door saved him. ‘Fuck.’ It really pissed him off that, as he went to the door, he couldn’t help that quick flash of hope that it was Nathaniel. But it wasn’t his shifter at the door. Asher sneered, “Look, it’s the Olson twins.” The two blonds didn’t wait for an invite, but brushed past Asher into the room. He felt his stomach turn, the pair looked scared.

 

“Come in,” Asher said sarcastically, shutting the door after the blonds he and Nathaniel had played with at the shifter club. He couldn’t tell them apart, but he did remember their names, Gregory and Stephen, one a wolf, the other leopard. Asher strode past the pair and flung himself into a chair. “What the fuck do you want?” he demanded his voice as uninviting as he could make it.

 

 

One of the blonds prodded his brother with a look; he stood tentative, fear of Asher obvious on his face. ‘Stephen,’ Asher had a pretty good idea that the frightened one was Stephen. Nathaniel had said that Gregory was the more assertive brother and that he protected his twin fiercely. Asher raised a brow at Gregory. “Well?” he challenged, “the night’s not getting any younger.”

 

Gregory looked pissed off, really pissed off. He shrugged off Stephen’s hand and faced Asher squarely. “Look it wasn’t my idea to come here. I said you wouldn’t give a shit, but Stephen believes you’ll help Nathaniel.”

 

Asher got up. He moved to the full bar, brushing past the shifters he allowed the silk of his robe to brush their bodies, smelling their anxiety and fear. Filling a glass with Beam, he took a healthy swallow before facing the pair again. “He’s right, I don’t give a shit, but just out of curiosity, what’s little Nathaniel done now? Tried to sucker the wrong person, again? Offered them his well-used ass in exchange for a one-way ticket to Aruba?”  

 

Gregory growled and stiffened at Asher’s words. He would have foolish charged towards the mocking vampire, except that his brother Stephen placed a calming hand on his arm. He settled for glaring at Asher, and it was Stephen who answered.

 

“Our owner,” Stephen paused and looked horrified, almost as if he couldn’t bring himself to say what he had to say. “He sent Nathaniel to The Labs.”

 

Bile rose swift in Asher’s throat and he turned away to hide his face from the two blonds. ‘The Labs!’ Nathaniel, hell there was no one who deserved being sent there! Just the thought of beautiful Nathaniel, smooth skin and animated eyes, being sent to those animals; Asher had to cover his mouth and swallow tightly to prevent himself from vomiting all the blood he taken earlier. Even though he hadn’t needed air in centuries, Asher took several deep breaths before he turned back to face the shifters.

 

“Why?” he asked.

 

Gregory seemed to vibrate with his anger, but this time Asher knew it wasn’t directed at him. “He got wind of that deal Nathaniel made with you. Said he had no use for double-dealing weres who didn’t appreciate the hand that fed them.”

 

Asher turned away once more. He moved to the windows and looked down at the city spread before him; the lights bright and the people moving about so freely, they had no worries. No, the happy humans, oh-so busy with their mundane lives; they didn’t have to fear being tagged and enslaved. They didn’t know what it was like being a ‘thing’ something someone could own, control, or destroy if the mood struck. They were never the ‘others’, so different that a whole industry had been developed to try and take what made them ‘others.’ So far it hadn’t worked, the humans had not figured out a way to capture what they desired.

 

He had heard of The Labs, you couldn’t be non-human and not know of them. They were the bogymen, the place you got sent if you were bad, and the nightmare that the humans used to keep the shifters and the vamps, too, in line. But they were not figments of any imagination, they were real!

 

There were things about shifters and vampires that appealed greatly to the humans: their healing abilities, strength, speed, and the greatest and most sought after attribute, their long life, or in a vamps case, their immortality. About 60 years ago a group of scientist lobbied the government and won unlimited funding and protection to conduct their ‘experiments.’

 

Asher snorted. ‘Experiments’ that was a laugh! A license to torture was what it had boiled down to!

 

The Labs locations were a closely guarded secret, and no one had ever returned from them to reveal those secrets. However, whispers of what went on in them had leaked out. It was where the majority of the female shifters disappeared to. Fertility, blood, DNA, you name it and they tested it. They also had fighting rings; the military was very interested in that area. They tested pain thresholds; recovery of the body from serious, even fatal wounds. The brain was examined for its adaptation, for its patterns after shock treatment and brain-washing techniques.

 

Even had someone been fortunate enough to escape from The Labs, there wouldn’t have been enough left of them to survive.

 

Asher had known a vamp or two unlucky enough to get on the governments bad side and disappear into The Labs. The very though of those monsters having a hold of Nathaniel sent him into a rage.

 

He spun back around to face the two shifters. Asher fucking hated to feel helpless. “No one knows where they are!” he almost screamed.

 

Asher didn’t have to elaborate; the two knew what he was talking about. They took a step back from the vampire’s rage. But once again, it was Stephen who spoke. “Our owner gave Nathaniel to Logan and his vampires first, just to play with a bit. The vampires are the ones who are turning him over to The Labs, when they are finished with him.”

 

 

Gregory and Stephen backed away even further as Asher’s power began filling the room. Asher stared hard at them for a moment, and then turned away, moving to his clothes and getting dressed. He said nothing more. The power was so thick in the room that it made the hair stand up on the backs of the two shifters’ necks. Asher went to chest that sat at the foot of the bed. He opened it and Gregory and Stephen could see him pull out a long sword, wrapped tightly in leather.

 

Asher strapped the sword to his back, and rising, turned towards the door, barking sharply at the stunned pair, “Let’s go!”

 

Gregory and Stephen had no choice but to follow. It was Stephen once again, who asked what they both wanted to know. “Where?”

 

Asher spared them one glance; his eyes had bled so white that there was no longer any blue present. “To get Nathaniel,” he said.

 

 

 More to come...

   
  
---


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.

REFUGIO DUDABLE/Unlikely Haven 

Chapter Eight

 

Asher ignored the two cowering shifters across from him. The blond pair were pressed tightly together, as far away from Asher as they could get in the small elevator. Hell, he knew he looked pissed, frightening, but Asher didn’t give a shit. Logan and his pussy-boy vamps had something that Asher claimed as his. It didn’t matter that he had thrown Nathaniel away, Asher decided when he was finished with someone, and he was far from finished with the auburn-haired leopard.

 

Even if Asher had been able to think past the rage that gripped him, he still wouldn’t have been able to say why the thought of any hands but his own touching Nathaniel disturbed him so much. The red mist and burning blood in his veins were all Asher could handle at the moment. There were flashes of Nathaniel crying out in pain, blood running down his body, images that Asher couldn’t shake.

 

He didn’t know what his face looked like, but he guessed not pretty because the two shifters looked like they were about to shit themselves.

 

The elevator doors opened and Asher swept out like ten-tons of bad ass, the two blonds half-skipping to keep up. Asher stepped past the bellhop, ignoring his startled expression. His gaze swept the parking lot and he stopped suddenly, letting out an explosive ‘fuck!’ The two blonds were following so close behind the vampire that they crashed into his back when Asher stopped so suddenly. They jumped back, flinching at the anger pouring off of him.

 

He looked at the pair with disbelief in his eyes. “I don’t suppose either of you geniuses have a car?” At the negative shake of their heads, he exploded with a new round of curses, turning the very air blue. Asher could only stare at the blonds with a look of sheer amazement. “How the hell are we supposed to mount a rescue attempt on foot?”

 

Asher watched the brothers look at each other; obviously they hadn’t thought that far ahead. He could always fly, but it would have been nice to have some sort of backup, just in case. It wasn’t that Asher thought he’d need any help, he mentally snorted at the thought. Like he needed help kicking Logan and his pathetic leeches’ asses. But a couple of shifters with sharp pointy teeth couldn’t hurt.

 

“I’ll take you,” a voice said behind Asher.

 

Whirling around, cursing himself for letting his guard down or being blinded by his anger that he didn’t feel the other shifter as soon as he stepped out of the hotel. Leaning against a black SUV was the leopard from the club, Micah.

 

Asher scowled and strode determinedly towards the smaller male. He stepped right into Micah’s space, pressing himself firmly against the other man. Asher put his hands on the vehicle door, trapping the leopard. “Thought you were pissed at your little cat, told him he was on his own?” Asher hissed, his words hitting the other male in the face.

 

Asher had to give it to Micah, he pushed right back. “Yeah and I thought he was just a fuck to you, a piece of ass that you’d had already?”

 

Asher moved back and spread his arms briefly. “Guess we’re both full of shit.”

 

In that age-old fashion of two alpha males, that seemed to settle the score. Without a word, Micah moved to the driver side while Asher opened the door and got in next to the wereleopard, leaving the two blonds shaking their heads in confusion and scrambling to jump in the vehicle before they were left behind.

 

Micah seemed to know where they were going so Asher sat back quietly and tried to keep his fury contained, at least until he could unleash it upon some vamp asses.

 

Logan’s house was dark and no other cars could be seen in the driveway. Micah had killed the lights before they approached the house and now they sat silently looking at the dark house.

 

“You know of anywhere else they may have taken him?” Asher asked.

 

“No, but Logan has a ‘play room’ in the basement.” At Asher’s look, Micah added. “I’ve spent some time there. They may want it to look like nobody’s home, but they’re there, I’d bet on it.”

 

“Okay.” Asher looked back at the two in the backseat. “You coming in?” he asked.

 

“No, their not” Micah barked.

 

Asher turned back around. “Why the hell not?” he demanded.

 

Micah looked at his leopards in the rearview mirror. “It’s not the full moon. I can call their beast, but they’ll be trapped in that form and useless and vulnerable.”

 

The blonds started to protest, but one look from Micah shut them up. “You two stay in the car, keep the motor running, and wait for us.”

 

“What about you?” Asher asked. “Won’t you be trapped in your other form too?”

 

Micah didn’t explain, just a simple “No,” was all he offered, and this once, Asher let it go. There’d be time enough later to wonder what made this kitty so different from the others. He got out of the vehicle and started towards the house. Micah separated from him at the door with a tense, ‘I’ll meet you in the basement,’ and disappeared around the back of the house.

 

Asher didn’t bother knocking. His boot splintering the door announced his presence much better than any knock, and shit, it wasn’t like he was trying to be subtle. Micah had been right; you didn’t place guards at the door of an empty house. A kick in the nuts and two snapped necks took care of the guards. He could smell the blood; Asher let that guide him to Nathaniel.

 

He didn’t meet any resistance on the way down the basement stairs, and he only paused briefly at the heavy metal door that bared him from his shifter. He could feel them, at least six vamps and Nathaniel. Asher let his power slip under the door and into the room. His eyes had bled solid white and he found the weakest mind inside the room, commanding it to open the door.

 

Asher drew his sword and the unwilling servant who let him in was the first to lose his head. The white static, soundless noise that entered Asher’s head at his first look at Nathaniel froze him.  Flashes of other crosses and being tied to them danced before Asher’s eyes.

 

They would all die.

 

Nathaniel had been chained, silver, Asher knew, to a large wooden cross. Blood pooled under the wereleopard like a lake. You couldn’t see the pale skin of the shifter, all you could see was red. Even Nathaniel’s beautiful face was a mass of bleeding flesh. And it was only the terrible sounds that poured from the young were’s mouth that let Asher know he was still alive. They’d tried to skin him and the gods only knew what else.

 

Asher looked at the fucking fool Logan who stood arrogantly next to the shifter. “You’re interrupting our play,” the dead asshole said. Then Logan nodded at his vamps.

 

It was a relief; a relief for Asher to finally have an outlet for his fury, and he took full advantage of it. It wasn’t enough for him to see their heads roll, he always rejoiced when he reached into their chest and tore out their still beating hearts. The vague knowledge that he was hearing growls and snarls as well as screams of pain that he wasn’t causing let Asher know that Micah was there with him. But it didn’t matter; it was only when the floor of the room was littered with body parts that Asher came back to himself.

 

Asher stood dripping in blood, his blond hair now bright red with masses of flesh clinging to his body. He ignored the snarling wereleopard next to him and took a step closer to the begging vampire on his knees. Logan was blabbering and shaking his head, his hands outstretched beseeching Asher for mercy.

Logan didn’t receive any. His headless and heartless corpse joined the rest of the bodies on the basement floor.

 

*`*

 

Nathaniel passed out when Asher picked him up in his arms. Micah, still in wereleopard form led the way out of the house. They left the front door wide open. Stephen took one look at his friend and fell to his knees, vomiting up everything in his stomach. They ignored the werewolf. Nathaniel was placed in the backseat, his head in Gregory’s lap.

 

“Here,” Micah growled, handing Asher a towel.

 

Asher turned away to wipe the blood from his face and hands. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Micah shifting back. He turned fully to watch, never having seen a shifter actually shift before. It looked painful as hell.

 

Micah staggered briefly once back in human form. He raised a brow at the watching vampire, but Asher continued to eye the wereleopard leader. He let his eyes traveled down and back up Micah’s body. “Impressive” he said.

 

Not knowing if the vampire had been talking about the shifting or his body, Micah growled and snatched the extra clothes he kept in the SUV for such unplanned changes. Keeping his eyes away from the blond vamp, Micah got in the car and started it.

 

Asher got in the passenger seat and closed his eyes. Exhaustion pulled at him. He’d used up a lot of energy, in anger, and later, killing useless vamps. He needed to feed.

 

They drove away from the house silent, Micah and Asher didn’t talk about what went on inside, and the two blonds in back didn’t ask. Asher couldn’t bear to look in the back seat. He didn’t think he’d ever get the image of Nathaniel’s ruined body out of his head. Just the mental comparison between the flesh he had so enjoyed touching and the sight of that form now made him want to vomit also.

 

He finally had to ask. “Will he live?”

 

Micah glanced quickly at Asher before turning his eyes back to the road. “If I can call his beast, maybe. And if he can survive the change.” He answered.

 

Asher wanted to ask about that ‘calling the beast thing,’ but his damn mouth was so dry he didn’t think he could get the words out. It was Gregory from the back seat who asked the next important question.

 

“Where are we going to take him?”

 

Then it hit Asher just what the shifters had done. They’d gone against the head vamp of the city, and against their human owner. They were dead meat if anyone found out what they did tonight. They couldn’t go back to their human that was for sure.

 

“Shit!” Asher said. All the disgust he felt at the situation he had gotten himself into was felt in that word. He saw the fast ironic sneer Micah sent in his direction as if he knew what Asher was thinking.

 

“I know where we can go,” Micah said. He looked in the mirror at the pair in the back. “Gregory, you and Stephen take the car and head back to the hotel. Pack our friend here’s things and bring them back to the house.” Gregory nodded at his orders.

 

“Wait a fucking minute here!” Asher sat forward glaring at Micah. “Pack my things? I wasn’t aware that I was going anywhere.”

 

Micah sent him another quick glance. “Surely you realize that when the authorities find the bodies you are the first person that they will come for.”

 

“Why me?” Asher demanded.

 

Micah gave a harsh laugh. “Everybody in town knows that Logan was pissed that you were here, and everyone knows about your meeting. A powerful old vampire comes to town and the local vamps all wind up dead? Sounds suspicious to me.”

 

Asher glared. “Oh and you don’t think that the fact that they held a wereleopard and that just maybe the other local leopards staged a rescue attempt might enter their minds?” he demanded.

 

“No,” Micah answered calmly.

 

Asher hissed, fucking smug bastard. “What the hell do you mean no?”

 

“There is no way the humans or the vampires would ever credit the shifter community with enough balls to go against them, let alone fight back and rescue one of our own. They couldn’t credit it.” The facts were stated so matter-of-factly that Asher was stunned into silence.

 

Micah was right, and Asher knew it. He sat back in disgust. “So where are you taking me?” he asked.

 

“To the home of a master vampire,” Micah grinned over at the open-mouthed Asher.

 

 

More to come...

   
  
---


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wandering vampire finds himself an unlikely haven for a group of shifters.
> 
> Now it may appear that the story was never finished and the author deserted yet! Hell no, I am writing the ending as we speak only been 13 years!

 

_“So where are you taking me?” Asher asked._

_“To the home of a master vampire,” Micah grinned over at the open-mouthed vampire._

 

*~*

 

The sword, its blade still tacky with the blood it had shed; was at Micah’s throat before he had finished speaking. Tension spiked in the vehicle, and Micah carefully swallowed.

 

“I don’t think so!” Asher hissed, eyes bleeding pure white.

 

The blond twins froze in the back seat. Power filled the vehicle, Asher’s from anger, and Micah’s, fear. Micah kept both hands tight on the wheel and he tried to remain very still.

 

“He’s not there, no one is.” He darted a quick glance at the pissed of vamp beside him. “Jean-Claude is a friend. He is the Master vamp in St. Louis and only visits here once a year at most.”

 

Asher slowly pulled the sword away from the leopard’s throat; the name Jean-Claude sparked some distant memory. “Jean-Claude?” he asked.

 

Micah relaxed now that the bloody sword was away from his jugular. “Yes. I met him when I was first infected. I came to realize that he was one of the good guys. I never expected a vampire to be that. So when I called him and mentioned your name he said to take you to his house. It’s been a safe, secret place for my pard, and no one outside the leopards knows about it.”

 

This time, Micah’s glance at Asher was curious, a question in his yellow kitty-cat eyes. “Jean-Claude said also to mention to you Madam Lé Trumúer’s ball.”

 

It clicked into place, and Asher let out a bark of laughter. Oh now he remembered the cheeky French vampire. They had a very special time at that ball, one Asher now recalled very fondly! The black-haired, blue-eyed devil had given Asher quite a ride that night, and now he was offering Asher a refuge, a safe place. He’d have to find the perfect way to say thank you when next their path’s crossed.

*~*

You couldn’t see the house from the imposing cast-iron gate. Micah entered a code into the key-pad and they slowly drove up the dark tree-lined drive. The house was equally dark and imposing, gothic in design; it fitted what one would expect a Master vampire to own. That Micah knew the code as well as had a key for the front door sparked questions Asher would demand answers to, later, after Nathaniel was healed.

 

Asher didn’t notice most of the décor only that it seemed dramatic, stark blacks, whites, with some blood red thrown in. Asher carried Nathaniel carefully, following Micah’s silhouette as he led the group up a large staircase and into what had to be a master suite. Asher laid the unconscious were gently on the bed and stepped back as Micah climbed up beside Nathaniel. “What exactly is this healing thing you do?” If he sounded suspicious tough shit, last time they had seen old Micah here he’d been none too pleased with his leopard.

 

Micah spared Asher but a glance, before returning his attention to Nathaniel. “I’m not going to be able to heal him by calling flesh, too much damage. My only hope is to reach his beast and bring it forward.”

 

Asher frowned, didn’t sound very damn hopeful to him! “Can you do that with him being unconscious and all?”

 

“No, that’s why we have to try and wake him up.”

 

“Well fuck, brilliant plan there, cat.” Asher could only imagine the agony Nathaniel would feel if he was forced back into the world of pain – consciousness.

 

“You gotta better fucking idea, vampire.” Micah hissed, pissed seemingly a much better emotion to express than worry.

 

The idea hit Asher’s mind so fast that he almost stumbled, the one thing he alone could do, could offer. What the hell! No damn way he could do that, could offer that. It went against everything he stood for, believed in now! It would tie himself to another being in the most ultimate way a vampire could and in a way that Asher had never offered, but once. He bore the scars to tell the tale of how fucked that turned out! But the idea was planted and it enraged him so much that this little piss ant of a were had gotten that far under Asher’s skin for him to even considering it for second.

 

“Fuck this shit! I’m out of here!” Asher stormed past the stunned twins, left a furious, shouting, Micah behind and almost ran from the bedroom. The trip down the stairs was a blur, Asher found himself threw the front door and across the lawn before he stumbled to a stop. Grabbing a fist-full of his hair, Asher yanked in pure frustration. Un-fucking believable! His own damn stupidity stunned him, all this shit for what? A great piece of fucking tail!

 

He was shoved, hard, from behind, almost falling on his ass before he spun around to confront a pissed Micah. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

That Micah had come up behind him without Asher being aware was only further proof he’d lost his damn mind. “I didn’t sign up for this crap!” he all but shouted at the leopard.

 

“I just wanted to get laid!”

 

Micah frowned. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

But Asher wasn’t finished with his melt-down. He paced around the cat, circling him as he continued his ranting. “Never the same ass twice has been my motto for hundreds of years! Served me damn well, so what the fuck makes this skinny, girlish, were so damn special? Sure he’s a great fuck, not too clingy, but never have I allowed anyone or anything to sleep with me! I’ve lost my damn mind, that’s it!”

 

Asher stumbled to a stop. Micah was laughing at him! He glared at the cat. “What the hell is so damn funny?”

 

Micah gasped out between laughs, “You’re in love with him!”

 

Asher sneered. If he’d been a damn cat his fur would have been standing up. “I don’t believe in love. I believe in fucking, you get in and out with the maximum amount of pleasure and minimal amount of bullshit. Love is for fools.”

 

Micah stopped laughing and Asher stormed past the were as he watched Asher with pity.

 

Asher swept back the way he had come, Micah on his heels, as he entered the bedroom and approached the bed where Nathaniel lay. Asher spared the leopard leader but a glance as he demanded. “Can you rouse him enough for him to drink?”

 

Asher tore back the cuff of his shirt and kneeled down close to Nathaniel head. Micah approached the bed more cautiously. “Yes, but what are you going to do?”

 

“Save him,” was all that Asher would offer.

 

TBC…

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
